Cars 4: Die When The Crow Cries
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Legends tells of a powerful part that could destroy the world, and one criminal Crow will do anything he can to get it. With time running short, the world's hopes rest with Mater as he and his friends go to stop Crow. Will they? Read and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Powerful Parts

**Cars 4: Die When The Crow Cries**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Powerful Parts**

Ever since the begining of time, parts had been made to enhance and improve cars performance. With each time, the parts grew more powerful and high-tech then ever before. Then, one day, some scienetist got to make the ultimate part. A part whose performance could not be beat. The V-8 Cylinder.

Taking a little magic potion he borrowed from a witch doctor, and combining it with his science, the genius soon got what he wanted. But when he decided to show the world just how much power the V-8 Cynlinder could produce, a whole ended up getting wiped out.

Despaired by what he had done, the scienctist gave the part to the witch doctor, telling her to hide where no one could ever get at it again, while he drove off to live the rest of his life in shame.

The witch doctor followed the sciencetist's words to a 't', and hid the part in a sacred cave in the mountains, guarded by a fierce Dragster. No one knows exactly where this cave is, but after all these years, the curators at the London Musuem may have found a clue.

An old scroll, with an ancient riddle, may finally point the way to the V-8 Cylinder, and if it does, I want it.

* * *

><p><strong>England 11:23p.m.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the London Musuem, and a secret agents Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissle were there to keep a watch on the artifacts. Rumor had been spreading around town that some kind of criminal overlord was planning a big heist tonight, and the boys down at the British Intellenge office were determined to mess up this scheme.<p>

"Anything yet Ms. Shiftwell?" Finn said to his partner through the communicator, since he was in the south wing of the musuem.

"Nothing yet" said Holley, scanning the area with her scopes " I'm starting to think this gang is a no show,"

"Patience Holley" said Finn " the criminal mind works in mysterious ways,"

Suddenly, a crash from up above turned both agents attention towards the skylight. In the light of the full moon, Finn and Holley could make out two distinct shapes as they grappled themselves to the ground. Both of the thieves wore diguises, so Holley couldn't make out their face.

One theif approached one of the glass cases and smashed it open with his tire, not caring if he had just set off a silent alarm. Holley used her scopes to zoom in and see what the thieves where taking, her eyes locking in on an old scroll.

"Yes" said one of the disguised cars " the V-8 Cylinder is within our grasp,"

"Let's get this back to the boss," said his partner.

"Finn now?" asked Holley.

"Now," said Finn, and with that said, both spy cars jumped out of the shadows, shocking the two thieves.

"It's those spies!" said one of the thieves.

"No problem" said his partner " the boss was prepared for them,"

With that said, the second thief pushed a button, and the whole musuem started to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Holley.

Her question was soon answered when one of the walls suddenly broke down, making way for a fearsome blue Elite come charging in with guns drawn. Without warning, he shot at Finn and Holley, forcing the two spy cars to duck for cover while the thieves escaped.

Rotor blades could be heard outside, as a helicopter landed to carry off the three criminal cars. Not eager to let them get away, Holley activated her jet mode and chased after them. The helicopter sensed her coming, and released a cloud of thick, black smoke making Holley stop in her tracks.

Once the purple spy car gained her vision again, it was already to late, he thieves were gone. Swallowing what was left her wounded pride, Holley landed next to her partner and asked.

"What do you think is that V-8 Cylinder thing they were talking about?' asked Holley.

"I don't know" said Finn " I've never heard of it before. We would need someone whose an expert on car parts,"

"Mater perhaps," said Holley, with a smug grin.

"You've read my mind" said Finn, then turned on his communicator " Sid, it's Finn, I need you to get fueled and ready for pick up, we're heading for Radiator Springs,"


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds of Hate

**Ch.2: Bonds of Hate**

Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, Mater and Lightning were having a blast racing all around the little town. Thanks to the rocket boosters Finn and Holley had gifted to Mater, the old tow truck could now keep up with the speeding racecar.

Both cars were entering the final lap, finish line dead ahead. They were neck and neck, who was gonna win? Flag went down and the horn sounded, it was a tie.

"Whew" said Lightning as he and Mater finished the race " that was some pratice round,"

Mater had become quite an invalueble pratice buddy for Lightning during the off season. Every time they raced the tow truck had given him a run for his money. Except one time when he grew overconfident with his rocket boost and began to drive backwards.

Lightning laughed at the memory as he and Mater headed back into town. Boy that poor tow truck was propelled all the way back to the starting line!

Arriving at Flo's, both cars settled down and started to take a long drink. The usual chatter started soon afterwards, but then the Shieriff came to spoil the fun.

"Mater" said the Shieriff " I need you to find Otis and tow him back to Ramone's, poor fella's broke down again,"

" Sure Shieriff," said Mater, and went to do his job.

Deciding not to use his rocket boosters for the pick up, Mater drove himself all the way to Otis, to help the poor little lemon out. When he got there, Otis wasn't his normal chatty self. In fact he barely moved when Mater latched on his hook.

"Must be knocked out," thought Mater as he drove back to Radaitor Springs.

On the way back, an intense feeling of uneasiness settled over the tow truck. Mater had no idea what was making him so scared, so he stopped and looked around for any sign of life. That's when something big and black charged into Mate. The tow truck barely made it out of the way in time, what with the load on his hook and all.

"What the?" said Mater, choking on some dust, before looking at the one who almost hit him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Lynn?" asked Mater.

"Glad you still remember me Sir Mater," scoffed the female, black tow truck.

"Well shoot" said Mater " what are you doing here?"

"To claim back what you stole from me" said Lynn " give me back that hubcap now!"

" What hubcap?" said Mater " I don't know what you're talking about,"

"The map Mater, the map" said Lynn " I know that grandpa gave it to you. I need that part Mater,"

Suddenly Mater realized what she was talking about and refused to budge.

"Sorry" said Mater " but I promised Pappy to never let you near that map, given your connections and all. Besides, I don't even remember where I put it,"

"Mark my words Mater" said Lynn " I will get that part, and Pappy's fortune will be mine,"

With that said, the black tow truck drove off, leaving Mater to get back to his job, fear still shaking in his clanker. Lynn was very jealous of the fact that Mater had been chosen to inherit his Pappy's estate, and trusted with the old car's most secret treasure. A map that lead to the most powerful part ever made.

Mater had no idea what Lynn wanted with the part, or even how she found out at all, but one's things for sure, things from now on were going to be nothing but trouble.

Mater finished towing Otis back to Radiator Springs where he again recieved another surprise, Finn and Holley were in town! Excited, Mater flung Otis into Ramone's and headed off to greet his two spy car friends, who were busy chatting the other residents of Radiator Springs. They both grinned when they saw Mater plowing towards them.

"Finn! Holley!" said Mater " what are you doing here?"

"We came for your help Mater," said Holley.

"My help?" said Mater.

"Yes" said Finn " late last night, three cars stole a scroll from the London Musuem and made their escape via helicopter. We came here to ask your knowledge about the V-8 Cylinder the villians are after,"

Lightning was surprised when a frown appeared on Mater's face, and his eyes looked down.

"So it's not just Lynn who's after it," mumbled Mater.

"After what?" asked Lightning, confused. Everybody else was eagerly awaiting the answer too.

"The cylinder was something my Pappy invented long ago and trusted me to guard where it's hidden" said Mater " the part's dangerous. No one should ever go near it,"

"Then we got to stop these criminals before they use the scroll to reach it" said Finn " do you have a map Mater?"

"In my garage" said Mater " hold on, I'll go get it for ya,"

With that said, Mater sped back to his house, only to make a shocking discovery. The entire place had been ransacked! Quickly, Mater looked around to see if anything had been taken.

Something had all right! The map to the V-8 Cylinder was gone!


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Blind

**Ch.3: Driving Blind**

"Lynn took it!" said Mater, as soon as he got back to his friends " she took the map!"

"Who's Lynn?" asked Lightning.

"My sister," said Mater. " We don't talk about her much. She's after the V-8 Cynlinder too!"

"Oh dear" said Holley " do you remeber anything from the map Mater?"

"Sure I do!" said Mater, proudly " The witch doctor holds the key. And it also had a picture of a Ranger on it,"

"A Ranger?" said Finn, then turned to his partner " Holley, do a scan,"

"On it" said Holley, calling up her computer " the Ranger was a car built in the late 60's and was later stopped in production,"

"But boy when it was in production I tell ya" said Mater " that car was a huge hit in Africa! You couldn't run around the streets without ever bumping into one,"

"So that's it" said Finn " our first clue points to Africa,"

"Flo" said Finn, turning to the female car " get Siddley gassed up and ready to go. Mater, me and Holley are going to need you for this mission, you ready my friend?"

"Sure I guess," said Mater.

"Good," said Finn.

"Wait" said Lightning, driving up " maybe I should go along too. This sounds dangerous, and I don't want Mater to get hurt,"

"If you wish" said Finn, as Siddeley landed in the field " come along then, let's go,"

And with that said the four cars climbed aboard Siddeley and headed towards Africa.

Within hours, Siddeley landed in Somalia, Africa, allowing Finn and the others to drive off. Nearby, in a small, little village a band was playing and children were dancing around in a circle dressed in war paint. Mater's body began to swing to the music.

"Boy, they sure got good music over here," said Mater.

"Witch doctors have to numerous in Africa" said Lightning " how are we going to find the right one?"

"Split up and search" said Finn " we'll redevous in an hour,"

With that said Finn, Holley, and Lightning immediately split up to search while Mater stayed behind and began to explore the village. Not knowing, that twenty feet away from him, a bronze Crow and his two henchmen were also exploring the village.

"You sure the riddle's right Boss?" asked one of the henchmen, looking at Crow.

"Of course I'm sure" said Crow " the riddle clearly led here to Africa. We must find this doctor and force her to tell us what she knows,"

As the three cars drove on, scanning the locals one by one, Crow suddenly came to a halt when he saw Mater approach one of the business stands that were selling necklaces. The bronze car could hardly believe his eyes.

"What is it Boss?" asked one of the henchmen, concerned.

"That tow truck over there" said Crow " he's the spitting image of the man who created the V-8 Cylinder,"

"Must be a relative or something," said the second henchmen.

"Take him" said Crow " he'll lead us striaght towards the cylinder,"

With that said, the two henchmen moved in and ambushed Mater. Mater heard the revving engines coming towards and turned around shocked. Quickly thinking, Mater ran away with the two henchmen close on his tail.

The two truck swiveled around the houses, and even used his rocket boost to gain some speed, but it didn't help since the henchmen had it as well. Casting out his tow hook, Mater snagged a pole and made a sharp left turn into an alley.

Henchmen number one collided head first into a wall, while the second henchmen slowed down enough to aviod a wreck and continued chasing after Mater. Mater found his way into jungle, and after scaring numerous animals out of there minds, shut down his rocket boost and took cover in the foliage.

Closing his mouth to keep silent, Mater watched wearily as henchmen number two strolled into the jungle and started to look around. With Mater nowhere in sight the henchmen decided to contact Crow.

"No sign of him Boss" said the henchmen " he eluded us,"

"Find him!" came Crow's voice over the line " call Elite if you have to, but find that tow truck. He'll lead us straight to where the V-8 Cylinder is hiding,"

"Yes Sir," said the henchmen, and with that said he drove off.

When he was gone, Mater sighed with relief. He had to find Finn and the others and tell them about this. Only problem was, where was he?

"Which way do I go?' asked Mater.

A blue ball of light suddenly came flying out of the trees and struck Mater's head making the tow truck fall unconious. Once he was out, a female, orange Zapor appeared from the shadows holding a staff and said...

"You come with me,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lightning was getting tired in his search and the hour was nearly up.<p>

"I haven't found anything" said Lightning to himself " not even a little clue,"

The red race car suddenly stopped himself in his tracks when he saw a female, black tow truck enter one the huts nearby with a hubcap in her hands. Lightning's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. Couldn't that be the hubcap Mater said was stolen?

Curious, Lightning drove to one of the hut's window's and peered inside.

"Well done Miss Lynn" came a voice from the shadows, as soon as the black tow truck placed the hubcap on the ground " the ultimate weapon will soon be mine,"

With that said, the voice stepped out of the shadows, and Lightning gasped in recgonition; Professor Z!


	4. Chapter 4: Visions of The Future

**Ch.4: Visions of The Future**

"It's my pleasure to serve you Master Mange," said Lynn with a bow.

Outside the hut, Lightning sighed relief. So this guy wasn't Proffesor Z, but he did look an awfully lot like him.

"Must be a relative or something," thought Lightning. His suspicions were confirmed when Mange spoke.

"My brother was foolish in getting captured by those British spies" said Mange "But I shall out best him! And prove to mother, once and for all, that she should have picked me as the favorite child!"

"Family's can be so cruel," said Lynn.

"Indeed" said Mange, looking at the black tow truck " you know that better than anyone. Loosing your wisely gained inheritence to a brother who has no idea how to use it! Well it's time for rejects like us to shine! With the V-8 Cylinder in our hands, the world will be ours to rule!"

"Yes!" cheered Lynn.

Lightning had heard enough and decided to drive off. His eyes were narrowed in anger.

"Now I understand why Mater doesn't talk about his sister much" said Lightning. " the traitor!"

When the red racecar made it back to the village, Finn and Holley were already waiting there for him. After telling the two spy cars what he had learned Lightning noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Mater?" asked Lightning.

"That's what we were wondering," said Finn.

"Great" said Lightning " how are we going to find him?"

"Leave that to me" said Holley, calling up her computer " I was worried Mater might run off again so I installed a tracking device. If he's anywhere we'll find him,"

A yellow dot soon flashed on the screen.

"There he is!" said Holley, slightly confused " somewhere in the jungle,"

"Let's go," said Finn, and with that said the three cars drove off. Once they were gone, a blue Elite crawled out behind the hut where he had been hiding and turned on his communicator.

"Elite calling Crow" said Elite " I found his trail. The V-8 Cylinder will soon be ours,"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Mater was just waking up from his unconious sleep. A steady fire glowed nearby, and the crisp dawn of the night air drove him out his slumber.<p>

"Wha...where am I?" asked Mater.

"In my home" said a orange Zapor, suddenly creeping out of the light " I've been waiting a long time for your family's return Sir Mater,"

"Who..who are you? And how do you know my name?" asked Mater nervously.

"A long time ago" said Zapor, throwing some smoke onto the fire " your Grandfather came to me seeking my help to create the ultimate part. He needed some of my magic to make the part run more efficently, but the combination with his science was to unstable and ended up wiping out an entire town,"

"Depressed and ashamed, he asked me to hide the part so that no one could use it ever again. He hid in shame for many years before building up his fortune again and give birth to his legacy. Now, you have been brought here to finish off that legacy,"

"I don't know" said Mater " what am I supposed to do?"

"Destroy the part Mater" said Zapor " you must get rid of the part once and for all,"

"But how?" asked Mater " I don't even know where it is? Heck, I don't even know where I am,"

"Go to England and find the den where the Dragster sleeps" said Zapor " watch for Lynn, Mange, and then the Crow begins to speak,"

With that said, a gaint puff smoke went up into the air, and when it vanished, so did Zapor. But where the witch doctor had disappeared, something had taken her place. Curious, Mater drove up to see a gold medallion laying on the ground. Not knowing anything better to do with it, the tow truck put it around his neck, and then headed off to find his friends. It wasn't too long either before Mater bumped into them.

"Mater!" yelled Lightning.

"McQueen!" Mater yelled back.

"Where were you?" asked Lightning " and where'd you get that medallion?"

"Oh, I just talking to some ol' witch doctor who told me the V-8 Cylinder is somewhere in England and that we have to destroy it," said Mater.

"You mean you found her?" said Holley.

"Yeah" said Mater " right after these two cars chased me into the jungle,"

"What cars?" asked Finn, suddenly concerned.

"I don't know," said Mater.

"Bet thier after the V-8 Cylinder too," said Lightning.

"Then we better get back to England fast," said Holley.

"You're not going anywhere," said an Elite, coming out the bushes. The pair who chased Mater appearing beside him. " You see our Boss would to have a few words with your little tow truck friend, so move aside,"

"These are the blokes who attacked the London Musuem" said Finn to the others, then glared at Elite " you'll have to go through us first,"

"No problem" said Elite " Richard, Joe, Attack!"

And with that said the battle began.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape The Jungle

**Ch.5: Escape The Jungle**

With that said, the two cars who had chased Mater before charged in to attack. Finn, Holley, and Lightning immediately formed a protective circle around the tow truck, ready to meet any threat.

Richard attacked first, trying to take out Finn with a bladed wheel. The spy car dodged, and Holley shot out with her tazer leaving Richard in the dirt. Joe came in next with guns blazing, forcing Holley and Finn to jump away for cover.

However, the little black car had forgotten all about Lightning McQueen, and was totally unprepared when the red racecar slammed in from the side sending him into the dust.

"Alright!" yelled Lightning in victory, but his tone was suddenly changed when Elite fired out a grapple and grapped on to his frame.

"McQueen!" yelled Mater worriedly, as his best friend was dragged backwards towards Elite. Finn and Holley instantly became aware of the situation as well.

"Now" said Elite, calling out a gun, and putting it close to Lightning's head " you have forced me to do this the hard way. If you really care for your friend tow truck, you will have your audience with Crow,"

"Finn, what do we do?" asked Holley, looking at her partner.

"I don't know yet" said Finn " this chap is holding all the cards,"

While the spy cars were busy trying to come up with a plan, Mater drove up with a defeated look on his face.

"If I go with ya, will you let McQueen go?" asked Mater, looking at Elite.

"Yes" said Elite " it is only you the Boss wants,"

"Mater don't!" said Holley.

"She's right, there's got to be another way," said Lightning, even though he couldn't see one.

" No there ain't" said Mater " you're my bud and I'm gonna protect ya. This Boss obivously wants me alive, or they would have killed me long ago,"

"So true" said Elite, as a helicopter landed in a clearing nearby " now hop aboard tow truck, and your friend goes free,"

"Finn, please tell me you have that brillant plan now?" said Holley, as Mater drove himself towards plane,"

"Don't worry Ms. Shiftwell our calvary should be arriving at any minute," said Finn, with a smug grin.

As soon as he said that the sound of jet engines could be heard soaring above the forest as Siddley dove down from the sky. Without warning, the spy plane dove down close to Elite, spooking the car and making him lose his grip on Lightning.

As Lightning sped away from danger, Finn shot his grapples and pulled back Mater who about to make his way on the helicopter. Siddley came by for a second pass and opened his cargo bay doors, which Finn used his upper grapples to cling on to, and pull him and Mater skyward.

Holley followed after Finn by getting into jet mode, carrying Lightning underneath. Growling in anger, Elite hopped into the helicopter and yelled for it to chase after Siddley. Crow was on board, his eyes narrowed at his second in command.

"Boss" said Elite " I didn't know you were here,"

"Trouble Elite?" said Crow.

"The tow truck was willing to go with us Sir, until mingling spies interfered," said Elite.

"No problem" said Crow " he'll have to come to us sooner or later. After all, he couldn't find the Dragster's den without my help,"

* * *

><p>"Boy that was close one," said Lightning, as everyone aboard Siddley sighed in relief.<p>

"You can say that again," said Mater.

"I know how tough hostage situations can be" said Finn driving up to Mater " but we had no evidence that the boy planned on keeping his word. Holley, do a scan for this Crow, and see what he could want with Mater,"

"On it" said Holley, and a few minutes later " okay, I got something. Turns out Crow was a partner in helping create the V-8 Cylinder. When the experiment went bust he was sent to jail, while Mater's grandfather snuck off to start a new life,"

"I can't believe it" said Mater " Pappy's a felon!"

"There's more" said Holley " after he got out of jail, Crow also started rebuilding his fortune, but swore he'd get revenge on his old partner for all the wrong he had done to him,"

"So Crow has a motive as well as a means" said Finn " Mater, where did the witch doctor say the V-8 Cylinder lay?"

"Somewhere in England located in the Dragster's den" said Mater " she didn't name a specfic place. But Pappy used to claim that he spent a lot of time in England, mainly around the old Kahona Science Labortory,"

"Then that's were we should go" said Finn " Siddley, Kahona Labs!"

"Roger," said Siddley, and with that said the plane blasted off to England.


	6. Chapter 6: Striking A Deal

**Ch.6: Striking A Deal**

Lynn was furious by the time her and Mange managed to make it to England. The next clue on the map clearly stated that last clue to the V-8 Cylinder was located somewhere in her grandfather's old lab. She and Mange had just ransacked through all his stuff and were finding nothing of use!

"Where is that last clue?" said Lynn, angrilly " where? Where?"

"Patience my dear Lynn" said Mange " we are sure to find it soon,"

"Although not soon enough to outwit me huh Mange?" said Crow as he entered the room.

"Ah" said Mange, a little nervously " my old cellmate plays a visit. What do you want you old Crow?"

"What I want is you out of my hair" said Crow, holding out a similar medallion to the one Mater now wore " I figured that you would be looking for the V-8 Cylinder too, as I told you about it. But unless you have both medallions, it would be impossible to find the Dragster's den,"

"Just what are you getting at?" asked Mange.

"It's really simple to figure out Mange" said Crow, putting away his medallion " when my old partner asked the witch doctor to help him hide the V-8 Cylinder from the world, two medallions were made to lock away the entrance leading to the Dragster's den. I managed to purlion this from estate not long after I got out of jail. His grandson has just obtained the second, and will be arriving here in England any minute,"

"So, you're asking for my help huh?" said Mange " what's in it for me?"

"A chance for revenge and the power of kings," said Crow.

"You spin a hard bargain my friend" said Mange, extending a wheel out to Crow, who gave it a quick shake " it's a deal,"

"Now let's go trap my brother," said Lynn.

With that said, the three villian cars drove off looking for Mater and his friends.

* * *

><p>Just about that time, Siddley managed to arrive in England, and unloaded his passengers onto the road.<p>

"Kahona Labs is this way, let's go," said Finn.

However, when the four cars arrived at thier destination, they were shocked to see the building surrounded by police and crime tape. Finn and Holley immediately approached the top police car and demanded what was going on.

"Oh someone broke into the labs" said the officer " by the tracks there were at least three cars. Only one office was wrecked, Lab 24,"

"Lab 24?" said Mater, shocked " that used to Pappy's lab!"

"Have you found any clues at the crime scene?" asked Finn.

"Not much" said the officer, then brought out a hubcap " but they did leave behind this,"

"The map!" said Mater, taking the hubcap back greatfully.

"Strange" said Holley " why would they leave this behind?"

"Yeah" said Lightning " it doesn't make sense,"

"We'll take over from here officer," said Finn, to which the officer nodded and drove off.

"Well now that we have it back" said Lightning " I guess we should look at the clues,"

"Alright here's one" said Mater, reading from the map " Go to the mountians, and find the cave. A gate guards the way. Join the medallions and go inside, but beware, that's where the Dragster lies,"

"Join the medallions?" asked Holley confused.

"You think it's talking about the medallion Mater got from the witch doctor?" asked Lightning.

Mater took the medallion off from around his neck so everyone could look at it. The pendant attached to the chain was cut in half.

"That confirms it" said Finn " we need to find the second medallion,"

"Bet the villians have it" said Lightning " and who knows where they'll be?"

Suddenly, Holley recived a call on her videophone, and when she answered it, the image of a bronze Crow could clearly be seen on screen.

"Aw" said Crow " I was wondering when you four would arrive. Tell the two truck to meet me at the old steel factory in one hour or his sister pays the price,"

The picture on the screen changed to show Lynn, hovering over a pot of burning, molten steel.

"Help!" yelled Lynn.

"Oh no!" said Mater.

"One hour," Crow repeated again, before signing off " Ciao,"

"We have to save her!" said Mater.

"Agreed" said Finn " Holley, locate that factory and be prepared to fight. Things have just gotten more interesting,"


	7. Chapter 7: A Fiery Doublecross

**Ch.7: A Fiery Doublecross**

The trap had been set. Lynn was dangling by her tow line over a pot of molten steel. Mange was surveying the whole trap from the catwalks. And Crow stood hidden in the shadows ready for his grand entrance.

Despite the obivous brillance of the plan, Lynn couldn't help but feel nervous as she looked at the fiery pit below.

"Boy I sure hope these guys know what they're doing," thought Lynn.

Suddenly, the doors to the steel plant burst open allowing Finn, Holley, Mater, and Lightning to enter. Mater saw Lynn and began to drive towards her while Crow signaled Mange from the shadows.

A steel-wire net suddenly dropped down from the cieling entrapping Holley, Finn, and Lightning underneath. While Mater turned around shocked, Mange laughed from the catwalks, turning everyone's eyes towards him.

"Well, well, well" said Mange, looking at the stunned tow truck " we finally meet Mater?"

"Who are you?" asked Mater " you're not the one who gave me the message,"

"That's the guy I saw Lynn talking too," said Lightning.

"I am Mange" said the little Zundanap, from the catwalks " brother of the infamous Professor Z that you helped put away. But you're right, I'm not the one who summoned you here,"

"I am," said Crow, finally driving out of the shadows, appearing in front of Mater.

"What's this all about Crow?" demanded Finn from the net.

"The V-8 what else" said Crow " I'm the one who had my goons steal the scroll in London so it could lead us to the Dragster's den, and also the second medallion,"

"What do you want with this?" asked Mater, looking at the medallion that hung around his neck.

"My dear boy" said Crow " the medallions open up the gateway to the Dragster's den. It's the only way to get to that part me and your Pappy made,"

"I..don't know," said Mater, backing up a little nervously.

"You know that you have no choice" said Crow, taking a glance at Lynn and Mater's other trapped friends " I'll make it real simple for you Mater. Help me get the part, and they'll all roll scott free. Or, you could just make your decision now. Friends or family?"

Mater gasped at the shocking proposal. Choose againist his friends and family? How dare Crow ask him to do such a thing! Lynn might be a bad egg, but she had a good side if you peered hard enough. And Lightning and the others, well; one was his girlfriend, one was his best friend, and the other was his spy friend. He couldn't end their lives.

Like it or not, Crow had only left him with one chioce, and he agreed to take him to the cylinder. The bronze car grinned, knowing he had won, and with that smile he and Mater drove out of the plant.

"Whew" said Lynn, as soon as they were gone " glad that plan worked. Hey Mange, go ahead and let me down from here!"

"Whatever you say Lynn," said Mange, pushing a button on the controls.

Shock grasped Lynn when the bar holding her up suddenly slipped away making her plunge to the boiling metal. Lightning, Holley, and Finn all gasped in horror as Lynn's screams melted away along with her form, Mange's laughter echoing through the room.

"You served your purpose Lynn" said Mange, quelling his laughter " that makes you obsolete,"

"Then I guess fate rings twice," said a gruff voice coming from behind Mange.

Finn heard the voice as well, and when he looked up behind Mange, nothing could explian his surprise when he saw a blue Elite standing there. Mange was surprised as well, and before he could act, the Elite pushed Mange into one of the molten steel vats as well.

Grinning that his mission was a success, Elite drove over to the net that had Lightning and the others trap and pulled it off.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Why did you help us?" asked Lightning confused.

"The Boss said so" said Elite, flashing out a badge " Robert Elite, FBI. I've been working undercover with Crow ever since he got out of jail. Our mission, destroy the V-8 Cylinder at all costs,"

"Wait, that doesn't sense" said Holley " why go to all this trouble to get the cylinder only to destroy it?"

"And what do you mean "our" mission?" said Lightning " is Crow a spy too?"

"He is since he signed on" said Elite, then looked to Holley to answer her question " it's a long story to explian right now. Deal is, your friend may have the only key to destroy the cylinder once and for all. Crow will be waiting for us all at the Dragster's den, let's move!"

As Elite drove off, Lightning, Finn, and Holley followed behind cautiously, thier minds reeling with more questions than answers. Just what the heck was going on here? And what lay ahead for Mater now?


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragster's Den

**Ch.8: The Dragster's Den**

"Alright we're here," said Crow, as he and Mater stopped in front of a gaint cave, barricading by a door with a circuluar hole placed in it's center.

"Here where?" asked Mater.

"This is the cave where the V-8 Cylinder was hidden" saod Crow " once we get past the magical seal, and beat the Dragster, we can finally end this V-8 nightmare,"

"Wait a minute" said Mater, looking at Crow confused " you're wanting to destroy the cylinder? But I thought you and Mange were planning on using it for your own evil deeds,"

"I wasn't, they were" said Crow, and flashed out his FBI badge " you see, I was at the site where the V-8 Cylinder was tested. Your Pappy put it in himself to display what kind of pontential the part may have had. But the part was pure evil. Once it was in his system, it drove him to destroy the entire town,"

"I barely managed to stop him before he could do anymore damage. He took the V-8 Cylinder and said he would hide it. I took the blame for the crime so that he could go free,"

"Somehow, the FBI figured out I could be useful to them as a spy, and had me track down Mange. Your sister was a totally unexpected factor while invesigating him. She's the black sheep of the family isn't she?"

"Her and Mange were completely determined to get the V-8 Cylinder and use it for revenge againist their families. We had to go to extremes to stop them, but I believe the results were worth it,"

"The fact is now Mater, that you may be the only one who can stop the V-8 Cylinder,"

"Why me?" asked Mater " a part don't work unless it has an engine to attach to,"

"You forget that their has been one engine locked away with the part for all these years," said Crow.

"The Dragster," said Mater, suddenly seeing Crow's worry.

"Right" said Crow " once we open this door, we must prepare for the fight of our lives,"

With that said, Crow handed Mater his medallion, and the tow truck joined the two pieces together. Once they were joined, he placed them in the hole in the door, and the whole cavern opened up to them.

Before they could enter though, Elite and the others drove up. Mater was relieved at the sight of his friends.

"McQueen! Finn! Holley! You're alright!" said Mater.

"Yeah, shockingly" said Lightning " what's going on?"

A gaint roar suddenly exploded from the cave, making every car gathered quiver in fear. A gaint, black Dragster with painted red flames, yellow eyes, and orange fire burning from it's exhaust pipes suddenly emerged from the cave, it's sharp white teeth gleaming fiercely in the moonlight. Purple light emmited from it's engine, surrounding what Mater could only guess was the V-8 Cylinder.

"That's what going on" said Mater " Run!"

No one dared argue with the tow truck, and followed Mater as he sped into the valley, the Dragster right on their tails. Taking a deep breath, the Dragster shot out a stream of fire right at the fleeing cars making them duck for cover behind some rocks.

"It's no use" said Lightning " that thing has about the same speed as I do, we're never gonna out run it,"

"Maybe not" said Finn " but maybe we can divert it. Lightning, since you're the fastest of us you'll be the diversion. Crow, Elite, Holley, and I will try to find a way to slow that thing down enough so Mater can fish out the cylinder with his towing line,"

"Sounds like a great idea" said Elite, as the Dragster's fire started melting away their cover " can we do it before we get burned to a crisp?"

With that said Finn and the others left to get into position, while Lightning was left behind to face the Dragster alone.

"Here goes nothing," said Lightning, and started driving around the Dragster, catching it's attention.

Forgetting about the other cars, the Dragster started to chase after McQueen, who sped right towards Finn's trap. Finn, Holley, Elite, and Crow were all in position, while Mater stood up high atop a rock waiting for his cue.

Lightning Mcqueen soon came speeding past with the Dragster right behind him.

"Now!" shouted Finn.

And with that said all four cars activated their oil slick and started to slime the road. The Dragster immediately spun out of control as it's tires hit the slippery substance, making collide into the side of the rock Mater was on.

Jolted a little from the impact a bit, Mater stood his ground and latched his tow hook onto the V-8 Cylinder, bringing it up without a problem.

"Well, I guess that about does it right there," said Mater, coming down to join his friends.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Holley pointing to the Dragster.

"He'll recover" said Crow " as I understand it, Dragster's were built tough,"

"You'll get no arguement from me," said Lightning, still breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well" said Mater, pulling up the V-8 Cylinder " I guess the only thing we have to do now is destroy this part,"

"Wrong" said a sudden voice shocking everyone. And when they turned around Mater was shocked to see the Dragster turn into the witch doctor he had met in Africa. " You give it to me,"


	9. Chapter 9: End To Wicked Ways

**Ch.9: End To Wicked Ways**

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Mater to the witch doctor.

"Mater you know this person?" said Lightning.

"Well of course I do" said Mater " she's the lady who gave me the medallion,"

The orange Zapor shot the group a wicked grin, before focusing her eyes back on Mater and glowing purple part on his hook.

" You have done well Mater" said Zapor " succeeding in where even your grandpa failed. Return the part to me,"

"But you told me to destroy it," said Mater.

"Yes" said Zapor " but it must be destroyed by the right hands. You see Mater, there's one more piece to the story that you didn't know."

"Your pappy and I were in love once, until business found a way to rate above his pleasure. An idea had entered your grandfather's head so that he could be rich, and his mind wouldn't let go of it. Our relationship fell apart."

"Day in and out, I would watch as he and Crow worked hard on the plans to develop the V-8 Cylinder, but they were having difficulties and Pappy came to me. I agreed to help him complete the project as a way to get revenge."

"When he wasn't looking, I cursed the car part with a spell to make whoever used it behave like a beast. This was the price for him dumping me for cash. Oh, if I knew the full results of the curse when I set that spell."

" When the down was destroyed, it was a disaster. I don't know exactly how Pappy finally managed to get the part out of him, but he did, and Crow took the blame, making sure your granddad wouldn't go to jail."

"Then Pappy came to me, telling me to hide the part where no one would ever find it again. I did as instructed and constructed this place to store the part, using to separate medallions as the keys. One I kept for myself, while other I hid in jewelry store, which can explain why it ended up in the hands of Crow."

"Right" Lightning McQueen thought in his mind " if another prisoner Crow knew was a thief, and had robbed that jewelry store, Crow could have stolen it from them."

"I made a map of where I hid the part" Zapor continued " but I lost it soon after it was made, and couldn't find it again. I guess fortune seekers found it, and decided it held clues to a great treasure, passing it around and spreading rumors, until a few souls remembered the V-8."

"Yes" said Finn, getting the picture " Lynn may have thought that the map may have lead to a big pile of gold, but Mange knew the real truth. That's why he wanted the map."

"Although I'm enjoying all this explanation" said Holley " this still doesn't tell us how Zapor is the Dragster."

" I always was" said Zapor " I never build a fortress without a back door. The medallions are only for unlocking the front. I can transform into the Dragster anytime I please, and no one would dare go after the part."

"Well" said Crow " I'd say it's about time to end it."

"Agreed," said Finn, and with that said, Mater rolled over to hold the part to Zapor.

Zapor took the part with great care, and then set it on the ground, calling for the cars to circle and encase it.

Drawing upon their energy, Zapor chanted the spell to destroy the curse, whimpers escaping from Lightning and the others mouths as the process went. Finally, the part shattered and cracked, leaving nothing more than a purple puff to the sky.

The curse that had plagued Mater's family legacy had finally ended. All wicked ways were done.

**The End**


End file.
